The Edge of Reason
by debraelq
Summary: Sequel to Sole of Discretion. They reach Dave's apartment, and Kurt reveals his kink. Warnings inside. AU Future!fic Kurtofsky


A/N: This is a sequel to The Sole of Discretion. They are both AU future!fics that are mostly just pwp. You don't have to read the first one to understand this one, but it has Dave's kink in is so why wouldn't you? Warnings include rough sex and dirty talk.

The Edge of Reason

The swish of the doors closing was quickly followed by firm lips pressing against his.

"Kurt..."

"Don't talk."

The words were mouthed against his jaw, as Kurt pressed him against the back of the elevator. Dave was rendered speechless as the needs of his body overrode the more logical part of his brain.

He couldn't believe they were here, in this moment. It was almost like a dream. No, a fantasy. They were in his building, on the way to his small apartment. The decision of where to go was easily resolved. He was ten minutes away, while Kurt lived twice that far. They had taken separate vehicles, of course. Neither wanted to leave their baby, for totally different reasons. Dave didn't want to have to answer any questions Chloe might have the next morning when she opened the store.

Still, he worried about the distance and small amount of time they would be apart. Kurt was attracted to him. Of that he had no doubt. But would the haze of lust clear once they were separated? Would he realize what a mistake he was making? Generally Dave was a confident guy. He'd had his share of lovers. He knew what he was good at professionally and personally. But somehow when it came to Kurt all his old insecurities resurfaced. As he drove he continuously checked his mirror and was always surprised to see Kurt's car still behind him.

"I'm not sure doing this in the elevator is such a good idea." Dave was surprised he was able to string together a coherent sentence.

"Really?" Kurt said. "How about now?" He punctuated his question by pressing the palm of his hand against Dave's cock.

He moaned, the reason for his concern flittering just out of reach of his mind. The flashing lights of the floor numbers brought him back to reality.

"Seriously," he said, pushing Kurt back just a little. "Old Mrs. Carp's always wandering the halls. If she sees us, she might just have a heart attack."

"Homophobic neighbor?"

"Just the opposite. I swear she roams the halls just in hopes of catching two guys making out. She's always down by my apartment."

"So she's a perv." Throughout their conversation, Kurt continued to give him seductive, sultry looks. It took everything Dave had not to just take him then and there.

"Exactly. I'm just afraid the hotness of the two of us together would short circuit her pacemaker."

He laughed, and right then Dave knew he was fucked. The sound brought such a light, a happiness to his soul, he knew the old scars were reopened. Kurt Hummel had the power to wound him. Again. Always.

Kurt pressed a messy, heated kiss to his mouth, stopping just before the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Dave knew his mouth was hanging open. Kurt always knew how to render him speechless.

Thankfully, no one was around. Kurt dragged him out the lift before the doors were fully opened. His eagerness was contagious. Dave was already hard, and they hadn't even made it to his apartment.

The keys proved a challenge … in his haste they just weren't fitting correctly… and then they were in. Almost instantly Kurt was on him once again. And for the moment, he relented. Acquiesced as the smaller man kissed him heatedly. Let him press their bodies together as he moaned his name.

"Dave, Dave, Dave… more, please."

Who knew Kurt Hummel was so passionate? He suspected, of course, but nothing could have prepared him for this moment.

"Drink?"

"Later…" Kurt whispered.

Reluctantly he pushed him back. "We have all night, Fancy," he said, trying to catch his breath. "And I need a drink."

"Fine," he said with a smirk, and a look that Dave didn't trust. At all.

He gathered their drinks, beer was all he had in the house, surprised that his guest didn't want a glass to pour his in. He was on his second when he realized why. Kurt was enjoying the bottle of beer a little too much. His idea of torture, Dave was sure. Having had enough he pulled Kurt into his lap, his squeals resounding throughout the room.

"We have all night…"

Dave kissed him deeply, effectively cutting off anything else he was going to say. When they came up for air, Kurt put his hands on his chest, holding him still.

"It's my turn, right?"

"It's always your turn."

"Dave, I'm serious."

His curiosity was peaked. Kurt appeared to be quite serious.

"You told me your kink… and it was spectacular, by the way. Now it's my turn. My kink."

"Sure, Kurt," he said. "Whatever you want."

"You haven't even heard it yet." Kurt seemed nervous.

"Okay. What is it? I'm sure I'll be fine with it."

"Just promise you'll listen. Give it a chance."

Dave pushed back his uneasy feeling. Really, how bad could it be? "Sure. Just tell me."

Kurt untangled their legs and stood up. Taking a deep breath, he smiled nervously. "I want you to be rough with me… have your way with me…"

Dave was suddenly on his feet, unable to believe what he was hearing. "You want me to … what? Like force you? Are you fucking kidding me, Kurt?"

"No… no! Not exactly. Just be rough with me. I want to feel powerless…"

Dave shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep his emotions in check. He'd tried so hard to change, separate himself from that person he'd been. And now Kurt wanted him to revert back? It was unbelievable.

"Dave, please listen to me."

"I think maybe you should just go."

"Fuck. Dave…"

"I'm not that person anymore," he said, ignoring the tears on his face, and Kurt's hand on his arm. "I don't ever want to be that person again."

"That's not what I'm asking. If you don't want to do it, just say no. No reason to throw me out. But if you really want me to go…"

What was he doing? He had a gorgeous man that wanted him. The man of his dreams actually, and he was pushing him away.

"No, stay Kurt," he said with a sigh. "I might have overreacted."

The other man didn't say anything. He just sat down on the couch, looking pensive.

"Why do you want that anyway? You were bullied so much… I just don't get it."

"Kinks rarely make sense, David. I mean really? A shoe fetish? And a foot fetish if I'm not mistaken."

"Both," he admitted. "And I guess you're right." Dave sat down beside him.

"Honestly, I think our kinks are similar."

Dave stared at him. Did he really just say that?

"I mean, the loss of control. Knowing that someone has the power over you to really hurt you… but also knowing they never would. I had a heel aimed at your dick. After everything that's happened, how could you know that I wouldn't seriously hurt you?"

"I just knew."

"Exactly," he said. "You think I want you to do this because of who you were… but really, David, It's more because of who you are now. I trust you. I know you would never hurt me."

Dave sighed. He still wasn't sure, but when could he ever deny Kurt anything? "You really want this?"

"The thought of you holding me up against the wall with your strong arms, and being powerless to stop you from doing exactly what you wanted… God, I'm hard just thinking about it."

"You are a kinky son-of-a-bitch, Hummel."

Kurt smiled, like that canary, he knew he was getting what he wanted. And maybe Dave could get what he wanted as well. Exorcise a few demons of his own. This was a way to prove that he wasn't a monster. That he could do this without hurting the man he … cared about. Maybe it could make up for some of his past mistakes.

"We need a safe word though. Just in case I need you to stop."

"Fine. You chose."

Kurt gasped as his back hit the hard surface. He was being held up by the sheer power of Dave's amazing arms and the wall of his bedroom. It had taken them a while to get to this point. The other man was so afraid of hurting him that it took a few tries for him to gain the confidence to just let go. Kurt had dreamed about this for so long, he had to convince himself it wasn't just another fantasy. Sometimes the man had been faceless, but more often than naught it was the Neanderthal from his youth. He sometimes worried that he was somehow messed up because of this fantasy, but now, in this moment it felt right. Like everything had been building up to it.

"You like that, don't you?" Dave said. "Begging to have my cock up your ass?"

And yes, Kurt discovered he quite liked dirty talk.

"Answer me." He punctuated his command with a bite to his earlobe.

"Yes, God yes."

Dave kissed him harshly, his tongue ravaging his mouth. He pushed their naked bodies together. Their hard cocks grinding against each other. Kurt moaned. He wasn't sure how long he would last.

Suddenly Dave was letting him down. "On the bed. Now. On your back."

Kurt scrambled to obey, watching as Dave straddled him. He noticed he was careful not to put his full weight on him. No matter what, he knew Dave would never hurt him.

"Now, I could give you what you want. But where's the fun in that? You're here to satisfy me."

He moved up until he was almost sitting on his face. "I'm going to fuck your mouth until I come, and you better swallow down every last bit."

The hesitation was slight, but Kurt knew its purpose. He was giving him a chance to use his safe word. Something he might not be able to do in a moment when his mouth was filled with Dave's dick. And although he didn't need it, he appreciated the thought.

Dave's large hand grabbed the back of his head as he pushed his cock in Kurt's mouth. "Such a little slut, taking it all in," he said as he thrust over and over again. Kurt sucked as much as he could, but he had little control.

Dave was watching him with lust blown eyes as he abruptly pulled away. "Turn over," he commanded. "Ass in the air."

Kurt complied eagerly. As much as he loved blowing him, this is what he really wanted. To be filled with the other man's cock. His own was painfully hard already.

He felt vulnerable as his face was pressed into the bed and his ass was in the air. Dave pushed his legs further apart, spreading him open even more. A smack to his right cheek caused him to gasp. He was shocked at how good that little bit of pain felt. He sneaked a glance as another smack hit the other cheek. Dave seemed to really be enjoying his handy work. Kurt wiggled his butt just a little to get his attention. God, he was aching for it.

Another smack, this one harder, stopped his movements.

"Don't worry, slut. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to move."

Lube dribbled down his crack as a slippery finger breached his hole. Kurt pushed back, knowing it would likely end up in even more punishment. He wasn't disappointed as Dave's other hand made itself useful. Once he was properly stretched, Dave shoved into him, again hesitating for just a second, giving Kurt the chance to object. They reached a rhythm as Kurt tried to push back, and Dave thrust into him. He hit his prostate over and over as the other man emptied himself into him. Once he'd finished Dave reached around to stroke Kurt. It didn't take much for him to come. Kurt fell exhausted onto the bed.

"I left bruises," Dave said softly.

"It's okay. I bruise easily..."

That thought was interrupted by the feel of Dave tenderly kissing the bruises on his hips.

"I don't like hurting you."

"I know. Come here." He pulled Dave up so they were facing each other. "You don't know how much this meant to me. That you would do this for me."

He kissed him sweetly. "I'm quickly becoming addicted to you, David Karofsky."

Dave caressed his cheek tenderly. "Good. That's good," he said with a smile. "Because I can't get enough of you, Kurt Hummel.

He leaned forward to lick the shell of Kurt's ear and whisper seductively, "And I still have a few kinks I want to try."


End file.
